SasuSaku One-shots
by twilightprincess219
Summary: This is going to be a collection of SasuSaku one-shots. If you have any ideas you'd like to see my write out, please feel free to pm them to me!
1. Apology

**A/N: Alrighty, well since SasuSaku is my OTP, I decided to write a one shot on them, maybe more. You guys are welcome to send me one shot plots and I will gladly write them out for these two. I have a couple ideas for ones, but I'm always open to suggestions!  
**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**Apology**

The war was over. They won.

They had defeated Obito and Madara with the help of the four previous Hokage, and the arrival of the current five Kage. Orochimaru had actually listened to Sasuke, and helped out the Kage who had been seriously injured by Madara, bringing them to the battlefield. This was something everyone was shocked by.

Although the Shinobi Alliance had won, that didn't mean there weren't countless casualties and injuries. The Konoha 11 were still mourning the loss of Neji, and of Ino and Shikamaru's fathers. Some ninja had found Kakashi and Yamato, and the two were being treated in intensive care, along with many others.

The last Uchiha was no exception to injury. Of course he didn't have as many injuries as the others, ut he had gotten hurt badly towards the end of the battle, leaving Naruto to finish off Obito himself. And how did Sasuke end up getting himself so injured he couldn't help finish off the fight? The answer could be summed up in one word.

Sakura. Shocking that he would have moved so quickly to protect her, when he had thought he'd broken his bonds with his team. But during the fighting, Obito had gone after her, having seen how close he and Naruto were to her. And Sasuke hadn't had time to think, his body had moved on its own. Of course, afterwards, he had to deal with her crying over how stupid he was, and all he could do was lay there and try not to let her tears get to him as she healed him.

"Sasuke-kun!" The voice startled the Uchiha out of his thoughts, and brought him back to the present. He glanced behind him at angry emerald eyes. Apparently she'd been trying to get his attention for a few minutes now.

"What?" he asked, giving her a confused look.

"I asked you if you're feeling any better." Yeah. Here tone definitely proved she didn't like being ignored.

Sasuke stretched, standing up from the stool in the hospital room. Sakura had been treating his wounds since the end of the war, mostly because all the other medics were too afraid of him still. He hadn't exactly had his trial for his punishment from deserting the village yet. "Yeah, I'm healing. Thanks to you." He gave her a small smile, which turned into a smirk when she quickly turned away.

It was clear to him her feelings for him had not changed. Not even after he had tried to kill her; not once, but twice. Honestly he wasn't sure what he would have done if his attacks had been successful. Thinking back on it now, he couldn't believe he had actually done that to her. Of course, it had mostly been in self defense, since she had attacked him first, but he never thought he would have been able to raise his hands to the pinkette. Naruto he could understand, since the two were rivals and always would be, regardless if he was back and in his right mind again. He knew they would never hold back in a fight when it came down to it. But Sakura? She had done nothing but be there for him, even at his darkest. They weren't rivals. They were teammates, friends…..

"Its no problem. That's what I'm here for." The pinkette said with a small smile. "I have other patients though. So…" she trailed off as she headed for the door.

"Wait." Sasuke surprised the both of them when he reached out and took hold of her wrist. He couldn't let her leave. Not yet. There was something he had to say, something he had wanted to say since arriving at the battlefield. He just hadn't had a chance to say it yet. "I know I can't ever make up for everything I've done. Not to you Naruto…..especially not to you. But…." His mind drifted back to that day at the Summit. He really had fallen so low. And yet….she still cared for him. "I truly am sorry, Sakura. For everything."

"Sasuke-kun…" she started, watching him with soft eyes. However, he stopped her by holding up his hand.

"What I did to you was horrible. I know you were trying to save me, Sakura." He had spoken to Naruto the other day, who had told him the reasons behind their teammate's reckless behavior. "I saw right through you the moment you said you left the village for me." He noticed her eyes drift downward, and could tell she felt bad about that too. What she didn't know was lying to him had hurt him. Maybe that was why he had honestly tried to kill her. She was going to kill him to save him from himself, but at the time he had assumed her feelings for him had disappeared, vanished. And why shouldn't they? Even though he had wanted more than anything for her to hold onto them. "I shouldn't have tried to….kill you. Regardless of the circumstances."

He heard her sigh, and she looked back up at him again. "Sasuke-kun, you don't need to apologize for that. I know you weren't yourself. At the time…..I had feared the worst, that you were lost to us forever. So when you came to the battlefield that day, I…." A small smile formed on her lips, and Sasuke felt his heart jump a little. He enjoyed seeing her happy, not sad as Naruto had told him she'd been since he'd left. "I was so happy to see you, to know you were okay. Fighting beside you and Naruto again….it felt like everything was right in the world. I'm really glad you're back, Sasuke-kun."

Obviously she thought he was finished, because she turned to leave again. But his grip on her wrist tightened, causing her to turn back around confused. "I'm not done, Sakura." He said quietly. "You deserve an….explanation." She still seemed confused, so Sasuke went on. "The night I left…..I wasn't expecting to see you there. Honestly, you were the last person I wanted to see." The pinkette's emerald orbs widened at this, and he continued. "So when you started saying things, to get me to stay, I knew I had to hurt you. And I feel horrible for that. When you were crying, I…." It had taken all his control to not hug her. It would have made leaving any harder, which was part of why he had to leave in the first place. "When I told you thank you that night….. I meant it. Your feelings, your attention, your care….everything meant a lot to me. That was why I had to go." Sasuke could see tears welling up in her eyes, and he prayed she didn't cry again. He hated when she cried. "If I had stayed, I would have been distracted from my path. I thought I needed revenge, and staying with Naruto and you….I would have never gotten in."

"None of that matters anymore." Sakura replied quietly. "You're back now. That's what matters. You're home, with the people who care about you and love you. You don't need to explain your actions, Sasuke-kun."

"No, I do." He said sternly. "I need you to know this. Ever since we had become a team, I slowly felt my feelings for you and Naruto changing. I hated you both at first, but as we got closer, Naruto became my best friend. And you….I hadn't realized what I felt for you until the night I left. When you were speaking about everyone, confessing your feelings to me…..I realized why it was necessary for me to leave you." Sasuke paused, staring into her eyes as his heart pounded. "It was that night, that I realized I was falling for you." Sakura's eyes widened, but he stopped her from speaking by continuing. "I wasn't sure when it started, but I realized you had always been there, always been by myself, crying for me, worrying about me, cheering me on….loving me." He took a step forward, reaching a hand up and brushing his fingers against her cheek. "When I left, I tried my hardest to break my bonds with the both of you, tried to forget you. But I couldn't. And now that I'm back, I need you to know that I love you, Sakura."

The pinkette continued to stare at him, and Sasuke could tell her heart was pounding. It was almost as if he could hear it himself. He wasn't sure what she was going to say, and by the looks of it, it seemed like she wasn't so sure herself. Not really unexpected, because she probably never suspected that he would ever say any of those words to her. Part of him regretted not saying them to her that night before he left, but he knew if he had, he wouldn't have been able to leave, and do what he needed to do. Though leaving only caused him more pain in the long run.

When minutes passed, and Sakura still hadn't said anything, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, slightly worried. "Uh….Sakura? It'd be nice if you said something now." He wasn't used to her being so quiet. She was the one who blurted out her feelings to him first. So why was this making her shy?

However the only answer he got was her throwing her arms around him, almost knocking him off his feet. His own instinctively went around her waist, and he heard the soft whisper of her voice by his ear. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun. So much…."

A genuine smile formed on the Uchiha's lips, and he tightened his hold on her, closing his eyes. "Sakura… thank you."

* * *

**A/N: Well, hope you liked it! I adore this couple, and am an avid shipper! So like I said before, if you have ideas for plots for these two you'd like to see me write out, feel free to send them through pms to me! Though you should know, I don't usually do AU's, so please make the ideas in the Naruto-verse. It can be pre-ship, post-ship, during-ship, post-war, things like that.**

**Also, please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. The Confession-Sasuke's POV

**A/N: Here's the next one-shot! I really wanna know what was going through Sasuke's mind through all this, so this is my take on Sasuke's POV from Sakura's confession! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!**

* * *

**The Confession- Sasuke's POV**

It was late, as the boy walked through the village. The streets were empty and quiet, except for his footsteps on the ground. The pack on his back weighed on him slightly, his eyes staring straight ahead. He had a destination in mind, and he wasn't going to look back. Doing so would only make leaving harder for him.

Sasuke passed the academy, where memories from when he attended passed his mind. Inwardly he scolded himself, knowing if this was going to work out, he was going to have to break his bonds with his life here.

When he got to the all too familiar bench, his eyes narrowed, stopping in his walking. What on earth was she doing here? Of course, out of the two that would stop him, it had to be her. This was going to put complications in his leaving the village. "Why are you prowling around here in the middle of the night?"

"I knew you'd come this way….if you were to leave…." She started quietly. "So I just waited here…."

"Get out of here….and go back to sleep…" Sasuke said, closing his eyes as he walked by her, turning his head slightly away. It was hard enough for him to leave her without seeing her, he couldn't possibly look at her as he left her.

"Why won't you say anything to me?" she asked, but he kept walking. He couldn't stop for her. "Why do you always keep so quiet? You never say a single word to me…"

Seemed like he was going to have to hurt her a little, something he wanted to avoid. "I told you. I don't need your help. Don't try to look after me…"

She was silent, and he stood there, waiting for her to say something. Though why he didn't just keep walking he wasn't sure himself. It would be easy to leave now, instead of listening to what she said. But part of him wanted to hear her out. The other part of him just knew it was an excuse to stay longer.

"No matter what, you just always hate me, don't you? You remember, don't you…" She paused, though he didn't say anything. "When we became genin, the day when our three man team was first decided…the first time we were here by ourselves, you were so mad at me…"

Of course he remembered. How could he forget? He had found her so annoying back then, thinking her just one of the other annoying girls in class that he'd have to deal with. She'd started talking about how not having parents made Naruto how he was, and it had pissed him off. He'd angrily told her she was annoying before walking off. Back then he hadn't cared. Now….he felt horrible for hurting her.

"I don't remember that." Again, guilt went through him, but he knew he had to do it. If he let her think he cared for her, she'd never let him leave. And then he'd have to do something drastic.

"Haha….yeah, I guess you're right." Sakura said after a moment, laughing lightly. It was obvious she was trying to hide her sadness. "That's all in the past. That's when it all began though. You and me….along with Naruto and Kakashi sensei…" Sasuke said nothing to this, and she apparently wanted to keep talking. "We did all sorts of missions, just the four of us. It was painful and difficult at times. Even with that though…I still enjoyed it."

He wasn't sure what she was trying to accomplish with this. He knew she wanted him to stay, but did she think saying things like this was going to make him stay? No matter what he was feeling, he had to leave. There was no way around it.

"I know all about your past Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't turn to face her. "Even if you get your revenge though…It won't bring anyone happiness. Not even you Sasuke…nor me…"

She was going to make this harder on him than he thought. He was going to have to go all out if he was to stop her. "I already know…I'm different from you all…I can't be following the same path as you guys…" He pushed down the thoughts of their missions and time together. "Up until now, we've done everything as a group. But there is something else…I must do…Deep inside my heart, I've already decided on revenge…For that reason only, do I live…" Time to lay it on. "I'll never be like you or Naruto."

Sakura was quiet for a moment, before she finally spoke again. "Do you really want to go back to being alone? You told me how painful it was to be alone! Right now, I know your pain…!" Why did she keep doing this? "I may have friends and family…but…if you were to leave…To me…to me I would be just as alone as you…"

Sasuke could tell she was crying now, and he felt an ache in his chest. His face showed nothing of his emotions, but inside, he was hurting just as much as she was. "From here on out, we all begin new paths…" She made him keep trying to hurt her so she would let him go, and he didn't want to. He knew she was hurting enough.

"I….I…love you with all my heart!" she cried, and his eyes widened, heart clenching in his chest. No, she was not confessing her love right now. Didn't she make this hard enough on him already?

_Stop it…._

"If you were to stay with me…there would be no regrets…Because, every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy…I swear!"

_Shut up, Sakura!_

"Please, just stay with me…"

_I can't…._

"I'll even help you with your revenge…I don't know what I could do…But, I'll try my best to do something…So please….stay with me…" She was full on crying now, and Sasuke didn't know what to do. He needed to get out of here.

But he couldn't leave her like this, crying her heart out in the middle of the night. After another moment, he finally turned to her, a small, amused smirk on his lips. "You really are annoying." He saw her eyes widen, the tears running down her cheeks. She knew now he had lied before, saying he didn't remember. But it was the only way he knew to cheer her up. Without another word, Sasuke turned and started walking away again.

"Don't leave!" Sakura screamed, but he kept walking. "If you do, I'll scream and-"

In a flash he had disappeared and appeared behind her. He couldn't let her scream for help. They'd made too much noise as it is. But before he knocked her out, there was something he had to do. Something to make her see he didn't hate her like she thought.

"Sakura….Thank you."

Not giving her a chance to say anything, he knocked her out, catching her body as it began to fall. Moving her in his arms, he picked her up and carried her over to the bench, laying her down on it. Instead of leaving right away like he probably should have, he stayed and watched her, the tears still on her cheeks even though she was unconscious. His fingers brushed a piece of hair out of her face, knowing he wouldn't be able to show this kind of affection if she was alive.

Knowing he needed to get going, Sasuke leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry for everything." He whispered, standing up. With one last wistful look at the girl who had stolen his heart, he turned and walked towards the gates, ready to start his new life, and leave his former behind.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Again, if you have any ideas for ones you'd like me to write, just pm them to me! I'd be glad to write them! And don't forget to review my lovelies!**


End file.
